objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Arbi vs Phuocphuc46
This fanfic is about the history of Arbi on the wiki, it's especially about PP46 and Arbi's rivarly. Anyways, enjoy. Episode 1 "A random spammer!" *Episode begins with camera pointing towards the sky, then it goes down and shows Ghast (Vv cephei a) and triangle (Arbi) chatting. Ghast: Hey Triangle, wanna join BFDI Fan Fiction wiki? Triangle: Ok! Give me the link to the chat! :) *Ghast says the link and then Triangle jumps in the link and appears in Object show fanonpedia chat room *The camera zoom out, and you can see Ghast, Black Pony (Phuocphuc46), Rainbow Dash (Bfdi is the best) and Peeradon (Rocky) chatting Triangle: Hi lololol... *CENSORED BECAUSE TRIANGLE SAYS SPAM* Ghast: Oh, hi Triangle! I gave you the link! Triangle: Oh (censored for swearing) Illuminati Black Pony: Stop spamming and swearing! Triangle: No, they are the best! Ghast: Triangle, follow the rules or he will ban you! Triangle: WHAT??!!! THEY ARE RULES?????!!!! THESE RULES ARE UNFAIR!!!!! *Once again the rest is censored because Triangle says spam* *Black Pony hits Triangle with the ban Hammer *Camera pan back to Ghast, Triangle appears Triangle: THIS CHAT SUCKS!!!!!! IT DOESN'T ALLOW YOU TO SPAM AND SWEAR!!!!!!! Ghast: Spam and swearing is inappropriate here. But here he just kicked you, so you can come back, but this time follow the rules! *Ghast says the link again, and Triangle jumps in it *Triangle re-appear in the room Black Pony: Oh, it's you! You better follow the rules this time! Triangle: Why is spam and swearing not allowed here?! That's just stupid! Black Pony: Because they are inappropriate. Ghast: Triangle, calm down! Triangle: *SPAM CENSORING AGAIN* *Black Pony hits Triangle with the ban Hammer again *Triangle re-appears near Ghast Triangle: I'M TIRED OF THIS CHAT!!!!!! IT'S SO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ghast: For god's sake, stop breaking the rules! The rules are fair. Triangle: NO THEY AREN'T!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT A REAL FRIEND!!! *Ghast facepalms Ghast: Ok, this is your final chance, if you break the rules again, you will be banned instead of kicked! *Ghast says the link and Triangle jumps in it *Camera pan back into the room *Triangle appears with Evil Leafy's face Ghast: The heck?! Why do you have Evil Leafy's face?! Triangle (With an evil voice): Because I am mad at you and Black Pony right now! Ghast: Dude, please quit being so immature! You're getting on my nerves. Black Pony: That's it, if you keep being so stupid, I will ban you! Triangle: SHUT UP!!!!!! YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN CAILLOU!!!!! YOU ARE A FAN OF WARREN COOK!!!! YOU ARE PART OF THE UTTP!!!!!!! Black Pony: That's it... *Black Pony bans Triangle forever *Triangle re-appears next to Ghast Triangle: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF THIS CHAT!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!! D:< Ghast: Your immaturity is getting on my nerves... |:( Triangle: SHUT UP UTTP MEMBER!!!!!! *Ghast facepalms 5 times *Camera pan back to the chat room Ghast: Black pony, Triangle is mad at me right now! If you don't unban him he will kill me! Black Pony: Alright, but make sure he behaves this time! *Black Pony brings Triangle back in Triangle: Sorry for being mean, i'm gonna make a fanfic called "Battle For Eternity Island"! (Episode 2 coming soon)